The truth behind the purple
by mafllp95
Summary: Ayano in a coma, Kazuma's flipping out, and Lapis reveals the truth.
1. Chapter 1

It's a lovely day in japan. Birds are singing, children are playing, and Ayano just melted her sixth clock. It wasn't too early but when you come home at three in the morning any time is too early. Kazuma used to this just chuckled "Hey Einstein, you do know clocks have a snooze button" He said groggy from sleep. He pulled her closer to him and sighed softly as she nuzzled into his neck and kiss the side of it. "Yeah, but what would be the fun in that?" She replied with a little nip on the base of his neck. But soon they were both asleep again till about an hour and a half later a soft knock is heard from the door. It was followed by the door creaking open and Ren popping out from behind it. His emerald eyes staring curiously at his big brother and Ayano's sleeping forms.

He walks over to the sleeping pair and starts shaking them. "Guys come on it's time for work, cousin Jugo says we have to investigate some strange actives going on down town" He said. Ayano groaned but started to get up but Kazuma took a hold of her hand restraining her from going any further. She tried pulling it away but his hand wouldn't budge. Ren tried helping by pulling by Ayano's waist. Not the best idea because Kazuma's mouth formed into a sly grin and he lets go. The two went flying and landed against the wall. Lovely wakeup call don't you think? Ayano certainly didn't and she emphasized her anger by pulling out Enraiha a swinging it at Kazuma. He rolls out of the bed and races into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

"Ahh no let me in I have to take a shower" Ayano yelled as she tried jiggling the lock with no success. From the other side of the door Kazuma laughed "Oh no you know what you're going to have to get in here, preferably on your knees." He could practically see her shocked face and her flame colored eyes widen. She was dumbfounded and couldn't believe what he was saying and in front Ren for that matter. "How can you say that kind of stuff in front of your little brother?" She yelled at him. Kazuma opened the door a crack "I meant pick the lock, what did you think I meant?" He asked innocently. His face grew into fake shock "You sick pervert" he said and then he slammed door shut again. Enough was enough and Ayano burned down the door and continued to fight Kazuma in the shower. Ren took this as a sign for him to leave and wait for them down in the hotel lobby.

Around half an hour later the two walk into the lobby but Ayano has a busted lip and a scowl on her face. Ren panics at first, thinking the worst, that his brother hit Ayano. But then he realizes Kazuma would never hurt Ayano. He would rather die first. "Ayano what happened to you?" Ren asks. She looks down at her feet and mumbles something he can't quite hear. "What?" He asks again. "She slipped in the bath tub and slammed into the soap holder" Kazuma said trying to hold back his laughter. She punched him and pushed out her swollen lip. Kazuma looked at her and smiled then he kissed her injured lip. Ayano blushed slightly added by small smile then put her head on his shoulder. "Well, shall we go?" Ren asked. Both of them nodded and headed off down town.

Jugo had said that there had been disturbances in a down town Karaoke club. Ayano was immediately excited and was pulling the boys along to go faster. Little did they know that far off Lapis was watching them. Normally Kazuma would sense her but she had an amulet masking her presence. Her purple eyes watching Kazuma's every move and the way he brought that girl close to him, their auras blending into one. A light furry came alive inside of her and she gave into it. Her master had lied to her, she hadn't attained a soul even after all those sacrifices. No matter, she would continue and her quest but not for a soul, but for power. And she knew exactly who to take in from. A smile grew on her lips and she made preparations for the draining.

At the club the trio was searching for any sign of a Yoma but so far none. Kazuma sit back and lets the wind search the club. All is clear till "Ayano move" He yelled. He quick reflexes saved her from the Yoma that fell from the roof she brings out Enraiha tries stabbing it through. The Yoma doesn't move, if fact he welcomes the blow with a menacing chuckle. Enraiha stabs way through the Yoma and Ayano can get it back. She tries to call it back with no success. Kazuma blasts it with wind it only makes him bigger, shit.

Ayano cries out and leaps over the Yoma spreading her flame around it. Purple aura comes out and reaches around her and traps her. She struggles and Kazuma is slashing relentlessly with wind making no progress. Ren tries to purify it but it's useless. The purple hue surrounds Ayano, she bites her lip not to cry out in pain or call Kazuma's name. She can handle this herself, she hopes. Kazuma takes time to think. He has to act quickly because that thing is hurting her. If they can't hurt it from the outside let's try the inside. "Ren shove you fist inside of the Yoma and unleash your power from inside." He yells whilst doing the same. Once that much power is unleash the beast explodes but it had already gotten what it wanted and sent it to its master. Ayano falls to the floor and she's not moving.


	2. Chapter 2

In the hospital, doctors don't really know what to make out of Ayano's condition. Only that she is in a coma and would have died if Kazuma and Ren didn't kill that thing in time. The Yoma sucked almost all of Ayano's fire out of her like a leach. "We have a theory" said one of the doctors that new about people that had elemental abilities, . "If you bring back Enraiha, the source which he fire retreated to when it was taken from her, then her fire will return to her and she could maybe get out of this" He finished.

Kazuma looked at Ayano and passed his hand through her strawberry hair. In this state she looks so fragile and more than anything scared. She'd be furious to know that she looked like this. A smile twitched onto the corner of his mouth. She was the fire that had melted his long since frozen over heart. And he wasn't going to let her die because someone stole her fire. He was going to get it back and he knew who he had to find. "Alright I've heard enough" Kazuma said before kissing Ayano softly on the forehead.

"What do you mean Kazuma?" Ren asked. Kazuma was almost out the door when he stopped and looked at his little brother. "I'm going to save her and before you start, no you aren't coming along. They already hurt someone I love I won't let them take you too." Kazuma said. Ren clenched his fist and looked Kazuma straight in the eye. "Don't think just because you're older you can just order me around. I love Ayano too not in the same way you do but I'm willing to do everything I can to save her. So let me go with you or I'm going by myself." He sniffed, angry tears falling from his face and fist burning with his own special fire. Kazuma closed his eyes and chuckled "Alright fists of furry you can come just turn down the heat" Ren instantly brightened and smiled.

Then the boys were off in search for the bitch that was hurting Ayano. Meanwhile back at the hospital, " I think you'd what to see this" one of nurses said with urgency. appeared and asked the nurse what was going on. "You know how even if it isn't necessary we still have to do pregnancy on all the women." The nurse said than continued when nodded "Well guess who turned up positive" Showing the pregnancy results to the doctor. smiled at first but then he realized there is a risk for both the baby and Ayano if her fire isn't returned in time and she can't get out of the coma.

He sighs and looks out the window to Kazuma's and Ren's quickly fading forms in the sky. "Hurry Kazuma. Hurry." He said softly.

Kazuma saw her in an instant in her same dark attire it was like she was waiting for him. "Why did you drain Ayano? Are you still on that fucking quest to get a soul? So you're just going stand there, no matter it'll make it easier to kill you" He yelled at her. Lapis' blank expression never changes "You wouldn't want to do that" She says in her mouse like voice. "Oh yeah, and why not?" Kazuma asks anger building inside his seemingly calm exterior. "Because if you kill me the Ayano will die along with me along with the package she beholds" The boys' eyes bulge they assume it means Enraiha bind to the obvious fact. Now a small smile comes across Lapis' face and she walks up to Kazuma.

"She really did want you dead you know." She says when she is only inches from him. "Don't listen to her Kazuma! You know in your heart Tsui-Ling loved you and would never want harm to you" Ren shouts trying to break Kazuma from his trance. Lapis brings her attention to Ren "That's what you think but if fact Tsui-Ling's life was a lie." Kazuma snapped and his hand gripped onto Lapis' throat. "YOU LIE!" His eyes start to change into a familiar red. "Kazuma, let go. Remember Ayano's life is at stake." Ren pleads. Kazuma flings her against a wall.

Still unfazed Lapis stands and casually smooth her dress. "I'm not lying you know. Her fate was decided for her the day she was born, which was in a test tube. She knew this of course but insisted she wanted to live a normal life. She met you in that drab of a shop and decided you'd be the key to having a real emotion, love. And she did love you don't get me wrong but she wanted to experience more, like a family she knew she could never have. So before things got too serious she planed her death. It was only at the time of her death when she started to have second thoughts. As all things in life. She wished you'd die to be with her. But sadly she still had a soul which then took her to a place far better than this, thus leaving me in her hollowed shell."

Kazuma had no idea how to react relived, angry, betrayed. But none of that mattered at this moment because even though she will always be in his heart as his first love, Ayano is his now and future. He needed to keep his head leveled to think. It will take someone of the fire magic ability to retrieve Enraiha. They've got that, but how do they get her to use it? Lapis' blank face grew into shock when she saw something in the corner of the ally. "Impossible, how are you even awake?" She asked in a furry. Kazuma and Ren turned around and their eyes grew wide. Standing in front of them dressed in a hospital gown, was Ayano. Only her eyes weren't Amber they were a dark brown.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ayano?" Kazuma asks coming near her, but she doesn't speak just stares. Something is different about her. Those eyes, they reflect more into his then her unique flame colored eyes. She places her hands on his face and gingerly places a small kiss on his cheek. Her eyes again show something different. "Oh I understand now" Says Lapis "I'm just surprised that an unborn child can be so powerful" Ren's head whips around and looks from Kazuma to Ayano and back again. "So you're saying that Ayano is pregnant and that's the baby, but how is that possible?" Ren asks.

Kazuma pushes Ayano behind him when Lapis begins to walk toward them. "Its quiet interesting really the child has fed Ayano its own growing energy and then followed you both over like a beacon to find Ayano's power. It'll be wonderful to drain this child once it is full grown." Lapis says and brings out Enraiha. Ayano's body leaps forward crouches and a gust of wind is released from her. Its force is enough to push Lapis a few feet.

Kazuma grins like a proud father, his child was going to be able to use wind magic. "Impressive but not enough to stop my hunger for more power" Then she swung and twirled about with it gracefully. And that was her biggest mistake. By being graceful and delicate in her movement you can practically see her thought process. Her moves give away her strong move which is stabbing up and through.

Ayano blast her down and begins to spin around faster and faster until she created her own tornado of purification. Ren took this as his chance to purify Lapis. She grunted once the flame surrounded her and was going insane once Kazuma and his child's wind consumed her. Lapis was fighting to keep hold of Enraiha, but it was ripped from her grasp. Ren got it in an instant and stood his ground to keep from being taken by the wind. Ayano's body stops and stands back against the wall and draws an X across her heart.

Kazuma is busy with finishing Lapis so Ren is on his own to interpret what she is saying. A voice escapes Ayano's lips "Don't worry about hurting us. Once the blade goes through her skin the energy will protect us. Bye for now see you guys in a couple months" She says and closes her eyes. Ren take a deep breath that run full speed toward Ayano's heart. A huge burst of red light explodes across the ally and Ayano's body actually lifts a few feet but the force of all that magic hits her is too much for the flimsy hospital gown to endure. Her body is encase in her crimson flames and slowly begins to die down along with her decent to the floor.

Kazuma incases Lapis' unconscious form in a case of wind just in case she escapes and races over to Ayano's body. She falls into Kazuma's awaiting arms her breathing is uneven and coming in fast. Kazuma pulls her close to him and into his lap. Her eyelids flutter and her voice comes in raspy "Kazuma" He smiles and let's out the breath he was holding in. "It is you right Ayano? I mean I really rather not make out with my kid" He asks already knowing the answer. She looks him in the eye and is sincerely confused "Of course it's me and what the heck are you talking about?" She asks. "Well one thing at a time I guess so first off, you're pregnant" He says smiling down at her surprised face she lightly touched her flat toned stomach trying to imagine their baby living in there.

"Oh my god we're going to have a baby." She said to let it actually sink in. "And that's not everything, when you went into a coma-"He was cut off by Ayano's "Wait wait wait, I was in a coma?" She asks shocked. Kazuma placed his hand over her mouth. "If you shut up then I could explain" He says thus earning a famous Ayano scowl. "When that Yoma attacked you it sucked almost all your energy and you went into a coma. We left to get it back from Lapis and in the middle of it all you come out but it's not you. It's the baby that took over your body and kicked some ass. We got Enraiha back and now your back and the baby is back to being a tadpole." He explained. Ayano's eyes looked like they would bulge out of her head and her mouth dropped.

Her shock was interrupted by Ren voice "Um, Ayano I'm really happy you're back but can you put some clothes on please" He was facing the wall from the coloring of his ears Ayano could tell he was blushing. She looks down to then realize she is stark naked. She screamed and tried to cover up the most she could by sitting upright in Kazuma's lap, pushing her hair forward to cover her breasts, and crossed her legs and placed her hands over her most private area.

"Damn it Kazuma, why is it whenever I'm with you I end up undressed?" She yelled. He just chuckled and placed his jacket around her then zipped her up. When she was decent she went over to lapis. Her aura is a sickly purple, just like her eyes. Tsui-Lings eyes were a bright aqua marine which showed her passion to live and her pure soul. But Lapis eyes are purple which showed her ruthless, soulless, heart. Purple, the color of most of the Yomas that appear, it shows there beastly nature. "Is it possible that Lapis is a Yoma in human-like form?" Ayano asked. Ren came around next to her and examined Lapis more closely. "It would explain a lot. But how do we find out?" He pondered. "Here's how" Kazuma states and slashes Lapis' legs with wind. She lurches forward and her skin gets darker but goes back to normal. "Ok that was weird, both of you try purifying her and let's see what happens" Ayano ordered. They did as they were told and saw as the Lapis undertook the transformation. She screamed first high pitched but it became deeper over time. Her skin turned black and her hair turned purple.

She became catlike and her true form came out. She was faster but sloppy in her movements. She made it all too easy to be cut down by Enraiha. She died slowly, even Kazuma found it difficult to watch her die. Ayano grabbed his hand and opened the sliver locket that was around his neck. "Pretty soon we are going to have to and someone else in here" She said softly. He hugged her tight and kissed her long and hard. "I love you and I was saving this for the right time, but I guess there is no better time than the present" He said while getting down on one knee. Ayano covers her mouth and Ren smiles off in the distance. A small Yoma comes from behind the trash can but he kills it quickly and goes back to watching the pair.

"And give yourself so much credit to thinking I would only do this because you pregnant. Well to get to the point, Ayano will you marry me?" Kazuma asks while pulling out a silver diamond ring. Ayano's mind was shut off and she couldn't formulate words. So she just threw herself onto him kissing him with every fiber of her being. We they pulled apart she said "Yes" Kazuma placed the ring on her finger and Flew them off into the sky. Instead of star crossed lovers, they were lovers crossing the stars. Well now engaged lovers.

**Author's note**

**Hey guys hoped you liked it and I will do another story where the baby is born and on its own adventures**


End file.
